feeling betrayed
by shady ltd 8
Summary: ross feels as if he has just been betrayed by his only friends, then he goes to a club and runs into an old friend he hasnt seen in years. so read and review this is my first fic (chapt.5 up after along time)
1. betrayed

**Feeling betrayed**

everybody was laughing when Ross walked in and they haven't noticed him yet and then Monica said "if you guys think chandler had it bad in collage then you don't know the half of it, I lived with for my entire childhood." then Rachel chimed in and said "Monica did have it bad but I went out with him for a year and he just drove me crazy with just the little stuff he used to annoy the hell out of me when he got....."

Ross was standing by the door with a hurt look on his face and then he cleared his throat and they all just froze and looked towards the door. Then Ross said "so this what you guys do when I'm not around just talk shit about me I thought you guys where my friends but you know I guess I was wrong."

They all started to talk at once trying to explain they were his friends. And Ross just held up hand and said "don't even bother you guys don't have to lie to me whatever I'll leave we don't have to be friends, bye I wont bother you guys anymore." before they could stop him he left.

he wandered around not knowing what to do because they were basically the only friends he had and they made fun of him behind his back. So he went to bars, strip clubs, and clubs. He went into a expensive club and he just kind of just hanging out there by himself, then a big guy from security came up to him "hey you Ross Gellar ..." Ross said "yes, I didn't do anything wrong though I've just been sitting here."then the big guy said "I'm not saying you did come on I'm taking you to the VIP section someone there would like to see you. He says that you're old friends that is if you're the right person."

They get back to VIP and he tells Ross to wait by the door and goes to talk to the guy with his back towards Ross then he tells the big guy he can leave. Once he shut the door, the guy stood up and turned around and said "it really is you Ross I cant believe its, do you recognize me." Ross just gave him a weird look and shook his head, the man said "well you should it me Sean you know Sean combs we were friends when we were kids dawg, so do you remember me know?" Ross' eyes just got huge and he said "hell yeah I remember you, shit It took me a while though." Ross went over and hugged him diddy said "it's been a while I've missed you man, you stay back here and chill with me. You can hook up with some bitches and get taste of what its like to have a shit load of money. No offense though dawg." Ross looked at him and said "yeah that would nice we could catch up on old times and shit like that." diddy said " that sounds great to me so did you come alone or waiting for someone or what because I did see you with anyone out there but of course it is a big club."Ross looked at him and said "well I'm by myself I don't have friends anymore." diddy just gave him a look and asked "why?"

I think I will leave you there for now so hey can review this my first fic and I don't really know if I'm any good or not.


	2. the talk

* * *

Feeling Betrayed 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I forgot to do this last time.

* * *

Ross said "I'm by myself I don't have friends anymore." P Diddy just gave him a look and asked "why." Ross said "well my so called friends where talking behind my back, I don't know how frequently they did it but, I kind of caught them earlier today complaining about me, and well they where really surprised at the fact that I heard part of their conversation, so here I am know chillin' with you." P Diddy just had a shocked look on his face and said "that's some fuckin' bullshit right there how the hell could you just leave with out fuckin' hitting them, shit dawg if that happened to me I would have probably beat the shit out of them, hey where the hell do the bastards fuckin' live cause if you want I'll get some friends and we can do a little damage to them fuckers." Ross just looked at him and it looked like he was thinking he finally said "well I don't know if that's such a good idea I mean they were my...." P Diddy said "exactly dawg they were your friends well shit dawg you don't even know if they were your actual friends I mean shit they were talkin' shit behind your back! So come on if you don't want beat the shit out of them then we can fuckin' do something else." Ross said "I guess your right I mean I don't want to beat the shit out of them so what where you thinking about doing? Screw it we can think about on the way, they live in the village and one of them lives by central park, so hey lets go."

* * *

They got to the apartment with the number 20 on the door and knocked. The gang was just sitting around and talking about what happened earlier that day with Ross. Monica said "you guys don't think he meant it do you guys you know about not being our friend anymore?" chandler said "no of course not he wouldn't do that we've been friends with him for a long time he wouldn't do that to us." Joey said "yeah, I agree with chandler plus were his only friends he has." Rachel said "yeah but, you guys did you even see the hurt look he had on his face, did you how bad we hurt him by talking shit about him while he was gone, how we were complaining if I were him I would have probably done the same thing hearing the people you trust the most complaining and talking shit about you I'm just surprised he didn't hit any of us." Phoebe said, "Well I didn't say anything bad about him when he was here so what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Then Monica said, "yeah that's what we thought earlier today and I didn't mean any of it I was just saying it I wish I could just take it all back." Rachel said, "Well sweetie we all wish we could take the things we said back but we cant we just have to try to apologize to him." They all say it at the same time "yeah."

* * *

Then they hear a knock at the door. They all jump up because they think its Ross, then Monica answers the door and Ross is standing at the door with P Diddy. They all start to talk at once again like they did earlier that day, and instead of Ross putting his hand up like earlier he just says "will you guys just shut the fuck up for fuckin' once and let me fuckin' talk alright...shit!" they all just stood there surprised at what he just said but they stay quite to let him talk. Then Ross said "thank you fuckin a, this is Sean my old friend Sean they're the ones I told you about at the club man." Joey just looked at Ross and smiled and said "you've been talkin about us man so were cool your not mad at us any more?" P Diddy just gave him a weird look and said "man shut the fuck up are you some kind of fuckin idiot he was telling me about how you fuckin assholes were talkin shit about him so I came here to fuckin ask you how you can fuckin talk shit about one of my fuckin homies, I've known him from back in the day when we were just toddlers shit he was my best friend we did every thing together, and I find out you were talkin shit about him and behind his fuckin back what the hell kind of friends are you fuckin people. You should have his back not talk behind it that's why I'm here because I got my dawgs back on like you motha fuckers. I should your guy's ass for the shit you said but, I'm not because he asked me not to because he's to nice a guy to do that your fuckin lucky to."

They all just looked at P Diddy and then at Ross and their gaze stayed at Ross. Then chandler said "look man if you would just hear us out..." Ross said "no chandler fuck that shit I heard what you guys said earlier I get the picture alright I can tell I'm not wanted by you guys but, at least I have a real friend who's got my back unlike you guys so I just came by to tell you I'm serious about not being your guys friend anymore so don't even bother to try to act like you guys still want to be my friend alright just do me and yourself a favor and leave me the fuck alone alright I have a great friend who will make sure I'm alright unlike you guys so bye and don't plan on seeing me around this building any time soon."

* * *

AN: so tell me how I did so far is it any good or what read and review, and I'm sorry it took me a while to do this chapter, it's just I don't have my own computer and I'm using my aunts or the person I baby-sit for to type up the chapters so you probably shouldn't expect another chapter till maybe next weekend. 


	3. thoughts

Feeling Betrayed

chandler said "look man if you would just hear us out..." Ross said "no chandler fuck that shit I heard what you guys said earlier I get the picture alright I can tell I'm not wanted by you guys but, at least I have a real friend who's got my back unlike you guys so I just came by to tell you I'm serious about not being your guys friend anymore so don't even bother to try to act like you guys still want to be my friend alright just do me and yourself a favor and leave me the fuck alone alright I have a great friend who will make sure I'm alright unlike you guys so bye and don't plan on seeing me around this building any time soon."

they all just stared at Ross blankly like they couldn't believe what he has just said, then the next thing you know Rachel just started crying and walked over to him and burried her face into his neck while she wrapped her arms around him, she said " you cant go, you cant leave Ross I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it please don't go you mean so much..." than Ross said " Rachel stop alright you need to stop lying to me please just stop can you just make this easy on me its hard enough knowing you guys where talking behind my back." he pushed her away and than left.

* * *

After Ross had left the guys just stood by the door stunned at the fact Ross had left them he wasn't there friend anymore. Rachel went into her room right after ross had left and nobody tried to stop her or ask her any questions they understood why this was basically the second time ross had broken up with her. Finally monica said "maybe you guys should go home and I guess we talk about what just happend tomarrow or something all of a sudden I am feeling tired, and everybody agreed with monica they took off and went home.

After everybody went home monica had gone to bed and monica started to think about ross monicas thoughts _" I wonder will I see ross on the holiday at our parents house, will he call me on my birthday or will he block me out of his life like he said he was."_

Rachel was in her room and she was crying pretty hard on her bed she thought about how he pushed her a way and left and how he thinks she was lying to him and that just made her cry even harder. Just when she was about to fall asleep she said to herself _" I wonder if he still loves me because I know I still love him, I need to find out if he does before I completely lose him."_

* * *

Ross and sean where in seans car just cruising around, ross looked at sean and said "do you think just cutting them out of my life was such a good idea man because I mean monica is my sister, and I felt horrible about making rachel cry like that you know she means so much to me."than sean looked at him for a second than back at the road and said " hey homie you don't have to cut all of them out of your life just some of them if you want alright man, don't worry about it, if you wanted to you could probably hook up with that rachel girl by the looks of it, I mean it looked like she really was sorry.

Than ross said " you really think so man because I was hoping I could start things up with her again, but what she said was so hurtful man because she means so much to me.


	4. the decision

**Feeling Betrayed**

A/N: I know there is a lot of swearing in this story so I'll tone it down I have no idea why I have so much cussing in it, until I looked it over, and this is my story you don't have to read it but im just putting Sean combs/p diddy in it because he's one of my favorite producers/rappers. Its not supposed to be like the show since well... Sean combs/p diddy is in it.

Ross and sean where in seans car just cruising around, ross looked at sean and said "do you think just cutting them out of my life was such a good idea man because I mean monica is my sister, and I felt horrible about making rachel cry like that you know she means so much me."than sean looked at him for a second than back at the road and said "hey homie you don't have to cut all of them out of your life just some of them if you want alright man, don't worry about it, if you wanted to you could proabably hook up with that rachel girl by the looks of it, I mean it looked like she really was sorry."

Than Ross said "you really think so man because I was hopping I could start things up with her again, but what she said was so hurtful man because she means so much to me."

Rachel tried to call Ross on his cell phone about an hour later when she knew Monica was asleep, but Ross had his phone off she left him a message " Ross you got to believe me I didn't mean anything that I said earlier please don't leave me again Ross, you mean so much to me I really do care about you so please just call me back when you get this message or when ever your free."

About 2 and ½ hours later after Ross and Sean got Seans place after they where driving around the city for about 3 hours, Ross turned his phone back on and he seen he had 1 missed call and also had 1 new message, and he figured it was one of his so called best friends well actually they aren't he's friends anymore.

Then a couple of minutes later Sean grabbed Ross and dragged him into the kitchen then Sean said "hey, Ross eat something you can eat anything you want homie, oh and you can have the cook make anything you want that's what he's paid for." than Ross said "thanks man, hey can I ask you something Sean?" "You just did dawg..." than Ross gave him a serious look than Sean said "come on dawg you know I'm just playin, go head shoot whats your question?" "Thanks, well um...when I turned my phone back on it said I missed a call and I have a new message, and when I checked to see who had called....the call came from Monica and Rachels phone number....and I wanted to know if you think I should call them back? So what do you think I should do Sean?"

Sean was sitting on the counter trying to think of what to tell Ross then he said "Ross I think you should check that message first and just play off that, because 1st of all you have no idea which one of them called and 2nd of all it could just be one of them calling you like maybe your sister or maybe Rachel cause she seemed pretty damn upset earlier today you know homie." Ross just looked at Sean than said "all right man thanks a lot you're probably right anyway, it all depends if they all called me or if it was just Monica or better yet Rachel."

Joey and chandler were sitting in their chairs watching t.v. than out of no where Joey said "hey, chandler do you think Ross will for give all of us for what happened yesterday morning?" than chandler said "I don't know, I really don't know joe, I just really hope so, but hey joe do we really have to watch Saturday morning cartoons I mean really Joey were almost 30 years old."

"Yeah we do I'm hardly ever up this early on Saturday mornings I always miss them because I normally get up around 11 or 12, so deal with it and you did not have to mention my age that was mean." chandler has a surprised look on his face than says "alright joe you don't have to take it so personally damn I was just messing around with you Joey." Joey looks at him and says "ok sorry I'm just upset well because.... actually you already know why I'm upset you were there." "Yeah Joey Ross is pretty pissed off at all of us." chandler said and Joey just nodded.


	5. the call

Feeling betrayed

"Yeah we do I'm hardly ever up this early on Saturday mornings I always miss them because I normally get up around 11 or 12, so deal with it and you did not have to mention my age that was mean." Chandler has a surprised look on his face than says"alright joe you don't have to take it so personally damn I was just messing around with you Joey." Joey looks at him and says "ok sorry I'm just upset well because... actually you already know why I'm upset you were there." "Yeah Joey Ross is pretty pissed off at all of us." Chandler said and Joey just nodded.

The camera starts to show a very well decorated room you can tell whoever owns this place has plenty of money, than the camera focus' on the bed and whoever is under the cover of this massive bed, next thing you know a couple of guys come runnin into the room and tackle who ever's under the covers and than you hear a groan and a yell from none other than Ross, he started off by sayin "what the hell is goin on, (in a whiny voice) I'm trin to slleep.

Sean plopped down on the bed and said "ay homie, not to nag you or anything, but you should check that message." ross just looked up from looking down at the bed and said "yeah, I guess your right man, ill check it right now I guess." he turned on his phone and it said he had 1 new message and 1new voice message. He did the useal when you check your messages on your phone he pressed the # key, then put in his password.

Then he heard rachels voice which was quiet and kinda cracked like she had been crying. " Ross you got to believe me I didn't mean anything that I said earlier please don't leave me again Ross, you mean so much to me I really do care about you so please just call me back when you get this message or when ever your free." as soon as he stoped the call his heart just broke a little bit because of the way rachel sounded in the message.

Rachel didn't really feel like going down to central perk, well you know why because she thought ross might call her back, and she didn't want to be gone when he called her back.

All she wanted to do was talk to him or even just hear his voice, It didn't matter to her she just wanted to know that he wasnt going to leave her, htats what scared her the most.

She got up from the couch and went for her bedroom, she laid down and just about passed out.

Next thing she heard was the phone ring, she looked up at her night stand and seen the number and didn't really recognize it as a number ross would be at so she didn't answer it, than the anwering machine picked up.

"Ah... hey rachel I was just calling you back I was actually hoping you would be home apperen..." and thats where rachel picked up the phone "hello,.. Ross you called me back, so do you believe me please I meant it, I didn't mean anything I said that morning, you cant leave me I care about you to much, I want you back so please... please... don't leave me."

Ross just sat there with the phone to his ear and he felt as if he was going to cry by just the she sounded she sounded as if she has been in tears for a while, and it just broke his heart, he wanted to anything, but hurt her of all people. "Ok...ok... just please stop crying I promise I wont leave you, you are the one of the very little people I trust with all my heart, when it comes to well stuff like this you know."ross said. Rachel had the one the biggest smiles on her face and ross heard her giggle over the phone it also brought a smile to his face.

"Rachel,..." she answered with a simple "yes" "do you trust me, would come with me if I left for a while... or for a long time?" as he asked her that question, his heart was pounding probably just as hard as when he took her on there first date. She just sat there for a second and said " it depends, but I probably would... why?" he just sat there and started to wonder why he even asked her that and said " well I guess I was just curious, but I want to come and pick you up later to day if thats alright with you, that is?" she started to giggle cause well she thought he was being adorable because of how shy he got with her sometimes. Than she agreed and told him when ever just call her on her cell phone and gave him her number she had just figured it out.


End file.
